


Lilacs

by paisleycuddle (peteypoo)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteypoo/pseuds/paisleycuddle
Summary: MC moves into Bobby's apartment complex! Bobby would be stupid not to ask her out.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 8





	Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Very short read but I hope you enjoy it!

What did Bobby do to piss off the gods of itchy palms, and why did they decide to punish him now of all times? He takes a breath before opening the door and stepping out of his apartment. The sun is out and it's warm; it's a perfect day to sit a vase of flowers on the windowsill. With both hands above his face, shielding his eyes from the sun, Bobby smiles. He really outdid himself, buying a vase of flowers. No woman can resist flowers.

_Shit, the flowers._

Bobby spins around and fumbles with taking his keys out of his pocket. Once he jams it into the hole and turns it to the unlocked position, the knob doesn't immediately budge. It takes a few shoves to open it, and after one, two, three, and four heavy shoves, the door flings open. Bobby sprints to his kitchen where he absentmindedly left the vase, cautiously grabs it, then jogs back out of the apartment. The door behind him shuts with a satisfying thud as he lowers his pace to something more casual.

Bobby has lived in this apartment complex for three years, so he's just about gotten used to everyone's face around here. Therefore, he can be confident in his words when he says that it's gotten quite boring with the same old people nearby, but the arrival of the girl in the building next to his may liven things up. For Bobby, at least. He wasn't going to miss that chance.

It takes him no longer than two minutes to reach the apartment he's sure he saw her loading boxes into. Taking a breath, he knocks on the door a few times. _Please don’t let this be a mistake._ Bobby ends up waiting for a few moments too long for an answer, and just as he's about to slump back to his apartment in defeat, the door opens. To his delight, it is her. She looks as if she's just run a marathon, but she's just as pretty as the first time he saw her touring the complex.

She breaks a breathless smile. "Hi!"

If Bobby weren't quick on his feet, he'd have swooned at just the sight of her smile, but he's better than that. "Hey," he says coolly. "I'm Bobby. I live over in the west building. Anyway, I noticed you moving in, so I thought I'd bring you a housewarming gift." He holds the vase out to her.

She gasps, eyes going wide, "These lilacs are for me? That's really thoughtful and sweet of you! Thank you so much!" With careful hands, Bobby transfers the heavy glass vase to her. "Would you like to come in?"

Bobby's smile widens a little. "No, thanks, but I did have something to ask you."

"Oh?"

_This is it, lad._ "I'd like to ask you out on a date sometime if you don't mind."

She leans away from the door for a second, then comes back with her hands free. Her smile is more of a smirk now. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner? Do you like pasta? I've got a great recipe." 

"You cook?"

"Quite well."

She lets out a short giggle. "You know, I happen to like food quite a bit." Bobby's smile widens. "I think I'll take you up on that, but only if it's Friday night at seven. That's when I'm free. Is that okay?"

Bobby nods. "It's perfect. I'm looking forward to a wonderful evening with you."

After that, they briefly share contact information.

Beaming, Bobby strolls back to his apartment. _Not bad at all, lad._


End file.
